Researchers and doctors often try to locate the source of electromagnetic activity in neural or cardiac tissue in order to diagnose an illness or determine behavioral patterns. The process of source reconstruction is typically used to localize this electromagnetic activity. This process generally involves gathering electromagnetic signals from a patient's neural or cardiac tissue through various modalities such as an electroencephalogram (EEG), magnetoencephalogram (MEG), electrocardiogram (ECG) or magnetocardiogram (MCG). This data is then stored and transported to a stand alone computer system which is used to perform the source reconstruction.
One of the drawbacks to this known method of performing source reconstruction is that it does not provide an indication of the quality of the electromagnetic signals being recorded. A number of variables are involved in determining the source of electromagnetic activity. Errors in the setup of the testing, or a poor signal to noise ratio (SNR) can have a significant impact on the source reconstruction calculation. Flaws in the acquired electromagnetic data may prohibit an acceptable source reconstruction, requiring the patient to repeat the tests. Multiple testing increases the cost of the procedure and makes it more burdensome to the patient.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a method of testing the acquired electromagnetic data to ensure that it can produce a relatively reliable source reconstruction.